Newcomer
by Meggy
Summary: Young Link discovers a kid wounded out back! Who is he? Where'd he come from? Is he friend or foe? Well, how the heck should I know? ME WANT R&R!...Please?


**Meggy: Hey, everybody! I have RETURNED! That's right, I'm not dead. This is going to sound very, VERY strange, but I have decided to…start my first ever Super Smash Brothers Melee fic!**

**YL: What? **

**Meggy: Yep, you heard me. I wonder how this will turn out…Remember, this is my first SSBM story, so don't kill me when it sucks, OK?**

**YL: Yeah, just cause horrible pain and scaring.**

**Meggy: (Nods) That's right, just horrible p…Hey, wait just a freaking second! **

**Yoshi: (Grabs Meggy's shoulder) Let it go, Meggy, just let it go.**

**Meggy: When I get my hands on you, blade boy, I'm going to beat you to a raw pulp! I'm going to kill you, Young Link! I'm going to kill you, then I'll bury you, then I'll dig you back up again, then I'll clone you, then I'll kill all your little clones, and THEN I'm never speaking to you again! **

**Yoshi: Calm down, girl! It was just a comment, that's all! Just a harmless comment!**

**Meggy: But still…**

**YL: (swallows nervously) Well…why don't you start the story, then?**

**Meggy: Oh yeah! (Smiles at readers) Sorry for the delay! The story is coming right up!**

**YL: Meggy owns nothing!**

**Meggy: (Whacks YL with her WET NOODLE OF DOOM!) Thank you!

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Newcomer

Another beautiful day in the Smash Mansion. Just like all the other days to our main character, this day was going to be one word, and one word alone.

"Boooooring!"

Yep, that's right, folks. Young Link, a child smasher and swordsman, was walking aimlessly in the halls with nothing to do at all. Everyone else was down in the dinning room, having lunch.

Young Link sighed. He wasn't hungry at the moment. Sure Link, Ness, the Ice Climbers, Pikachu and his other friends had gone to get something to eat, and Zelda had told him to do the same, but he just didn't feel like it.

He looked through a window and stared at the back yard, thinking. There was nothing to do. The gym was uneventful (since everyone was eating), his room was dull, and the arenas he knew like the back of his hand. What could he do to have some fun?

A shadow darted across the back yard, startling Young Link. Who the heck was that? He shrugged. Probably just a smasher. Young Link was about to go to the basement when the shadow darted by again. This time closer. YL had caught a better look at it this time.

It was rather large, but no bigger then Young Link. The creature definitely wasn't human; it was on all four legs. Not only that, but it had curled horns and something on it's back.

The only non-human smashers that YL knew were the pokemon, Kirby, DK, Bowser, and Yoshi. None of them were on four legs half of the time and were that big. Fox and Falco were half-human, so they didn't walk on four legs. No one had those funny horns, ether. So it wasn't a smaher that YL knew.

Deciding to check it out, YL went down the stares and to the back door. As he stepped outside, the young fighter saw the shadow dart by one more time.

"Hello?" Young Link called out. "Anybody there?" There was no response.

"Hello?" YL tried again. There was still nothing. Shrugging, YL turned and started back into the house. _My boredom must be getting to me,_ he thought._ Now I'm seeing things._

Then he heard a low growl. Young Link froze in his spot. He slowly turned around and saw the creature crouching low to the ground behind a nearby tree. Whatever it was, it didn't like Young Link's idea of going inside.

YL took a small step backwards. The creature's growling grew louder and fiercer. The smasher brought his foot back. As he did, the growls became softer.

"Who are you?" Young Link asked it. Sure, it was dumb to start talking to something that growled, but he couldn't think of anything else to do.

For a bit, whatever it was stayed silent. Then, slowly, it came out from behind the tree.

It was a pokemon. A houndoom, by the looks of it. As a dark type, it seemed menacing at first, but when YL took a closer look at it, he saw concern in the brown eyes. YL couldn't see the shape on it's back well enough to find out what it was.

Young Link took a few steps towards the houndoom. "What's wrong?" The hylien asked.

The houndoom jerked it's head back at the little lump on it's back and looked back at the young smasher, this time with a pleading look on it's face.

"There's something on your back, is there?" YL muttered, taking a few more steps forward. As he did, he saw what the bundle was.

It was a boy, no older than Young Link himself. He had spiky, fiery red hair and a dark blue headband. There was a yellow vest over a black long sleeved shirt with a long, red strip down the sides of the sleeves. A pair of goggles hung down around his neck and his big, baggy jeans had a red strip down the sides like his sleeves. Black boot-like shoes were just seen poking out of the end of the jeans while a black belt with an equally black fanny-pack on it hung loosely around his waist. But something about him made Young Link stare.

A metal pad was secured on his left shoulder. There was a large, also metal glove on his left hand. The wire connecting the shoulder blade and the glove was thick and black. Not only that, but a small square metal object was firmly placed on his headband just above his left ear.

Young Link reached out to touch him. The houndoom made no move to stop him. As he gently turned the metal glove over, he saw that, engraved in white on the palm, was a pokeball symbol.

"A pokemon trainer," Young Link whispered. The houndoom looked YL in the eye. First, the dog-like creature nodded at the passenger on it's back, and then nodded at the Smash Mansion. It gave the young smasher a questioning look.

"You want me to take him into the mansion and try to help him, right?" The hylien asked. Houndoom nodded.

YL sighed. "OK. I'll see what we can do." He reached up, picked up the pokemon trainer, and started to heave him up to the mansion, the houndoom close behind. "Zelda's going to love this…"

.:&:.

"THERE you are, Young Link! Where have you- GOOD GODESS! WHO IS THAT?" Zelda shrieked as she saw what he had hanging over his back.

Young Link had carried the pokemon trainer to the dinning room where everyone was finishing lunch. With the newcomer's arm draped over his back and YL gripping his right side, he wondered just HOW Zelda had managed to miss him in the first place.

"I've never seen him before," Fox said, looking the new kid up and down.

"Nether have I," Young Link admitted, "but I found him outside with this houndoom." He nodded to the dark pokemon standing at his side. "He needs help. Bad."

Mario quickly stood up. "I'll get into my-a doctor outfit. Meet-a me in the-a operating room." With that, the plumber ran into the bathroom.

Marth turned to YL. "Well, you heard the doc, Mini-Link!" He said. "Take the kid to the operating room!"

YL sighed and started pulling the trainer along. After he reached the door to the hall, he turned back and yelled at the blue-haired swordsman, "Stop calling me Mini-Link!" And with that, he slammed the door shut behind him.

Marth turned to Roy with a grin on his face. "He knows I'm not going to stop, but he still tells me to anyways."

Ness stared at the door Young Link had walked through. "I'd better go help him," he muttered finally. He ran after YL. As the door closed behind him, Dr. Mario stepped out of the bathroom.

"All-a righty, then," he said. "To the-a operating room-a!" Dr. Mario led the smashers through the mansion. "Hopefully, there is still time…"

.:&:.

Young Link sat on the edge of his chair, swinging his legs and waiting for Dr. Mario to come out and tell him what happened.

YL was sitting by the operating room. Right now, he, Pikachu, Zelda, Peach, Ness, Link, Fox, Falco, Marth, Roy, Luigi, Popo and Nana were in the white waiting room. Kirby and Yoshi weren't finished eating, Bowser, Mewtwo, and Ganondorf all said they had better things to do then wait to hear about the kid (Peach gave all three a hard smack for being such jerks), and the others went outside and wanted to be told what happened.

Dr. Mario came out of the operating room, shaking his head.

The smashers jumped up and all started asking tons of questions at once. "Is he OK?" "Who is he?" "What's his name?" "Where'd he come from?" "What's he like?" "Is he a fighter?" "Does he want to be a smasher?" "Where'd the houndoom come from?" "Is he awake?" "What was wrong with him?" "Is he sick?" "What happened to him?" "Were you able to help him?"

Dr. Mario put up his hands. "People-a, people-a! One at-a time-a! Now-a then…" He took a deep breath. "I was-a able to wake-a him up and help him with-a the injuries he-a had. HOWEVER…" he added as the smashers were about to send another wave of questions at him. "He has not-a spoken a word through the whole-a thing. He-a would only-a nod and shake-a his head every so often, maybe a small-a noise or two-a, but that was-a it!" He sighed. "Maybe he would-a speak to someone his own-a age." He looked directly at Young Link. The others did, too.

"What?" YL asked. "Why is everyone looking at _me_?" They only stared. "All right. I'LL talk to him." Muttering to himself, the young smasher walked into the operating room and closed the door behind him.

The room was as starch white as the waiting area. Sitting on the stiff bed was the boy YL had found earlier. Dangling his legs over the side and staring at his boots, it looked like he didn't even know that Young Link had entered the room.

"You OK?" YL asked him.

The boy only nodded.

"Are you sure?"

Another nod.

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

He shrugged.

Young Link crossed the room until he was in front of the new kid. "Is it because you don't know me?"

The boy looked up at last. His eyes were a shocking green, like grass in the middle of spring. There was a shy look in them. He gave a small nod.

YL smiled. "It's OK. The houndoom in the waiting room brought you to the mansion. I found you both in the backyard. But enough about that. My name is Young Link, but everyone calls me YL. What's your name?"

The kid only looked at him for a second, then quietly answered, "Ricky. I'm Ricky."

YL nodded. "OK then, Ricky," he said as he climbed up beside him on the bed. "Why wouldn't you speak to Dr. Mario when he was in here?"

Ricky spoke with a little more confidence this time. "I didn't know him, and I wasn't too sure that I could trust him. It was strange, to be asleep somewhere and wake up in a completely different area, where I didn't know what was going on or who this guy was."

Young Link nodded. "I can understand that."

Ricky cocked his head to the side. "Why were you named 'Young' Link, anyway? Why not just Link?"

YL turned a light shade of red. "Well, it's kind of complicated," he mumbled.

"I'll try to understand it," Ricky replied.

"Well…" Young Link said, "alright. Here goes. You see, where I came from, there was a place called the Temple of Time. In it was a sacred blade called the Master Sword. This weapon had the power to repel evil. It was said that only the one destined to become the Hero of Time could ever pull it from its pedestal. Now, this is going to sound really weird, but…" YL took a deep breath. "I was able to pull out the Master Sword."

Ricky's jaw dropped.

"Yes, I know, hard to believe," Young Link said quickly, "but it's the truth. After I pulled it out, I was surrounded by this blinding light and I fell asleep."

"You fell asleep?" Ricky repeated.

YL nodded. "For seven years, I was asleep. A sage named Rauru woke me up and told me that I was the Hero of Time, and that an evil man named Ganondorf had taken over. And that it was my job to stop him."

Ricky smiled. "Some wake-up call, huh?"

YL snorted. "Yeah, really! But the weirdest part was how I had grown in those seven years of sleeping. I was twice my height! Rauru told me to awaken the other five sages in their temples and after I did that, I had to face off with Ganondorf himself." He shook his head. "I'm getting off the subject. You see, after all this was done, the princess of my land transported me back to my original time, which is now. But something went wrong."

Ricky jumped. "What went wrong?"

"Nothing too bad. It just…there was a small loophole in the whole time travel thing. Somehow, two of me were created. One older, one younger. So that's the reason they call me Young Link instead of the just Link."

"So, is the older you just Link?"

"Yep."

Ricky shook his head. "Wow. Too weird."

"Yeah, I know. Say," YL said as he climbed off of the cot. "You want to meet the other smashers?"

"The other WHATS?"

Young Link smacked his forehead. "Oh yeah! I forgot. You're in the Smash Mansion right now. It's where the Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament contestants stay between our fights in the arenas."

Ricky stared at him. "Fights? Arenas? Smashers?" he muttered. "Where on earth have I ended up _this_ time?"

Young Link looked at the floor and scratched the tip of his boot across the tiles. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's only for fun and to get us trained up for whatever our worlds give us. There are the FREAKYEST things out there."

Ricky nodded. "I know what you mean. Are these 'smashers' nice?"

YL shrugged. "It all depends on who you're talking about. Ness, Yoshi, Popo and Nana are great friends. Fox, Falco, Zelda, Mario, Peach, and Marth are great, too. But Bowser and Ganondorf are just-"

Ricky jumped off the bed and stared at the door. "That Ganondorf guy is here? The one that tried to take over your world?"

"It's OK now!" Young Link explained. "He's under the Master Hand's watch! We all are. He takes care of us."

"Who is the Master Hand?"

"It's this giant floating glove, but he's a great guy, training us like this."

"OK."

"As I was saying, Bowser and Ganondorf are just jerks. The pokemon-"

Ricky started. "There are pokemon here?"

"Yep. Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Pichu, and Mewtwo. They're all fighters."

"Wow."

Young Link smiled. "You still didn't answer my question. Do you want to meet the guys or not?"

Ricky nodded. "If there are people as nice as you here, then of course!"

_**.:&:. END .:&:.**_

* * *

**Meggy: Dig a hole, bury it, take it out, bury it somewhere else, FORGET WHERE IT IS! How was the story? Good? Bad? Stupid? I won't argue. And I will answer reviews in the next chapter!**

**Yoshi: Can you figure out who Ricky is? He's from another game, he doesn't have a real name, and he-**

**Meggy: (Smacks Yoshi upside the head) I gave them enough info with Ricky's description, Bigmouth! So shut up with the blabbing out important stuff for the next chapterness!…! (Covers mouth with her hand) Shoot!**

**Yoshi: Hah! I got you to do it, too! (Does ridiculous victory dance in the background)**

**Link: Later!**


End file.
